Communication devices, and more particularly portable radio communication devices, often provide a plurality of user interface switches for controlling operational functions such as power on/off, volume control, channel selection, and zone change to name a few. For devices being utilized by public safety personnel, it important to provide an ergonomic form factor well suited to first responders working in fire rescue, paramedic operations, and/or law enforcement. Crowding of external physical user interface controls should be avoided, as first responders must often operate radios without visual cues. Thus, it is desirable to provide external user interface controls with some form of tactile feedback to facilitate operation within a limited amount of space. The tactile feedback is particularly important for a portable radio communication device operating under harsh environmental conditions and gloved usage. For example, in public safety environments involving fire rescue, paramedic and/or law enforcement, a handheld radio may be operated in areas subjected to dust, water, and debris, and/or other environmental or physical conditions that necessitate a simple, easy to interpret user interface. Avoiding inadvertent actuation of a control switch is also very important. Tolerance sensitivity, ruggedness, excessive wear, stack-up constraints, ease of manufacturability and switch retention are also factors to be taken into consideration in the design of a radio control interface. There is also a need to bridge internal and external packaging constraints associated with portable communication devices.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have an improved radio control switch for a portable communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.